


No Matter What.

by Thousandsmiles



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherhood, Ficlet, Foreshadowing, Gen, No Slash, Pre-Quest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 14:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11129172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thousandsmiles/pseuds/Thousandsmiles
Summary: Fili and Kili have a talk about their quest before they leave to go to the mountain.





	No Matter What.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this little ficlet.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit.

Fili found his younger brother sitting on the hill, tugging at his gloves, the way he always did when he was agitated.

He sat next to him and for a long time they said nothing, just staring out at the world that was slowly growing darker.

“Do you think it’s worth it?” Kili spoke at last.

“I thought you wanted to go,” Fili said.

“I did. I do.” He clenched his jaw and then said, “I’m asking you if you think it’s worth it.”

“It’s our kingdom,” Fili said, “Our home.”

“Our home is Ered Luin,” said Kili, “Our kingdom is Erebor. Is going for Erebor worth losing what we have here?”

“If we fail,” aid Fili, “We are the only loss. The sons of Durin have a right to their birthright.”

“If we fail,” said Kili, “The sons of Durin would be lost save for Dain.”

“Then not all will be lost,” Fili said.

“I could live without a kingdom,” Kili said.

“So can I,” Fili told him. “Being a prince would be nice if it didn’t have responsibilities.”

“Dis,” said Kili.

“Is stronger than both of us combined,” Fili told him and his brother laughed.

“It’ll be a tale that resounds throughout the ages,” Fili said dropping an arm around his younger brother.

“It depends on how the tale ends,” Kili pointed out.

“Do you really think we won’t be successful?” Fili asked looking at him.

“I know we will be,” said Kili. “I just don’t know if it will be worth it. Not all of us will survive. Not all of us will be the same, if any of us are. I don’t want to lose you or Thorin. I don’t want to live in a kingdom where you’ve died. Tales of quests are great but they are rarely without loss.”

Fili fell silent contemplating what his brother was saying.

Finally he said. “Kili, son of Fain, you are a prince of the dwarven people. Ered Luin is our home but it is not a kingdom and our people cannot prosper here forever. We must think of the future, their future. We must sacrifice so that they won’t have to.”

He turned and took his brother by the shoulders, “It is worth it. Every life we lose on this quest, every change we must endure, every hard path, every difficult battle, every tear we shed. It is worth it. We are princes Kili. Our life, our lives are not our own. They never have been. You and I, we chose to go with Thorin for the same reason. I know we did.”

Kili smiled tremulously. “I chose to go with him because a prince should be there to fight for his kingdom.”

“So did I,” Fili said grinning at him.

“They think we’re going to prove ourselves,” Kili told him.

“I know,” said Fili. “It doesn’t matter. We know why we’re going.”

Kili grinned at his older brother and rested his forehead against Fili’s.

“To our kingdom. Let’s go bring our people home.”

“No matter what,” Fili said.

“No matter what,” Kili agreed.


End file.
